Seattle, Washington, USA
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/seattle .]] .]] .]] .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *Seattle Hempfest. *Mjmarch Seattle. Myspace: *Seattle Hempfest. *Blog: Seattle Hempfest's Blog. Local links Return to top. *Washington. Cannabis-related links. *Sensible Washington. *MaryJanesGirl- informed, inspired, involved. And Cannabis Freedom March. *Cannabis Freedom March - Google Profile. *Youtube search: Seattle Hempfest. *Hempfest.org - Seattle Hempfest home page. Graphics over the years. And here. *History « Seattle Hempfest. *Hempfest videos: Google video search. *Wikipedia: Seattle Hempfest. *Wikimedia Commons photos: Seattle Hempfest. City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Seattle *Wikipedia: Seattle *Wikitravel: Seattle *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Seattle Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. April 20: *420Fest – new location « Seattle Hempfest. 2012 Return to top. August 17-19: *Facebook: Seattle Hempfest 2012. *Hempfest 2012: Thousands Of Pot Fans Gather At Nation's Largest Marijuana Rally. By Gene Johnson. August 17, 2012. Huffington Post. 2011 Return to top. GMM, May 14: :Cannabis Freedom March 2011. :Seattle, Washington. May 14 at 11:00am. :Rally and March from volunteer park to westlake center. :Live music, speakers, and activism in motion. :email: cannabisfreedommarch(at)gmail.com or call 206 618 6458 ''for more info. :Will update and add poster design soon! :Follow us: www.twitter.com/cannabisfreedom *Reality Catcher: Cannabis March and Rally in Seattle Saturday, May 14. Seattle Hempfest, August 19-21: *Facebook: Seattle Hempfest 20th Anniversary. 2010 ''Return to top. Seattle: Info # (206)618-6458. Greg West xwestg0(at)hotmail.com (206)547-1491 or Melissa Hyson hempgirlseattle(at)yahoo.com (253)310-3086. Seattle Marijuana Liberation March, Attn: C. Carter, PO Box 85553, Seattle WA 98145. GMM. May 1, 2010: *Marijuana Liberation March 2010 in Seattle. *Reality Catcher: Seattle Marijuana Liberation March May 1, 2010. Seattle Hempfest. August 21-22, 2010: *Photos from Seattle Hempfest Potluck Meeting. "A meeting for the staff and volunteers of Seattle Hempfest to get together before pulling off the world's largest hemp and marijuana festival!" 2009 Return to top. Seattle: DeMaris Strohm-Hughes woimly(at)comcast.net 206-293-2439 or Joanna McKee 206-762-0630 Green Cross, 8843 10th Ave SW, Seattle, WA 98106. GMM. May 2, 2009: *1,000 Marched from Volunteer Park to Pioneer Square. *Report, photos, videos: Reality Catcher: Freedom In The Rain: Global Marijuana March In Seattle. *Preview: grasscity.com forum thread *Reality Catcher: Global Marijuana March - Saturday, May 2, 2009. *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFrVJcLge2k Seattle Hempfest. August 15-16, 2009: *CannabisCulture.com article. Report, photos, many videos. *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/38056921@N05/sets/72157622074291406/ *Photos: Seattle Post-Intelligencer blog: Hempfest 2009: A visual recap. "Seattle's annual celebration of cannabis culture drew hundreds of thousands to Myrtle Edwards and Elliot Bay waterfront parks." Direct link to photos. *stopthedrugwar.org report. With photos and discussion. *NORML report. With photos and discussion. *2009 Seattle Hempfest Lineup - Event schedule with many links. *2009 Seattle Hempfest Speakers - with many links. *2009 Speakers Panels - Hemposium Stage. *2009 Seattle Hempfest maps. With notations. On one of the maps one can zoom in and out by clicking the buttons at the top left of the map. Drag the map around too. See this link to that Google Map on its own page. Here is a link to the large version of the other map. 2008 Return to top. Seattle GMM: Joanna McKee 206-762-0630 Green Cross, 8843 10th Ave SW, Seattle, WA 98106 or Zeb 425-761-12222228763 GMM. May 3, 2008: *1,000 Marched from Volunteer Park to Pioneer Sq., noon to 3:30pm. *Report, video: http://hempfest.org/drupal/?q=node/54 *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/lindahashope/sets/72157604864586040/ *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/alapoet/sets/72157604880335976/ *Photos, posters: http://www.flickr.com/photos/22007558@N05/ 2008 Global Marijuana March in Seattle. May 3. Video of the 2008 march from Volunteer Park to rally at Westlake Park. Speech by Vivian McPeak. Youtube link. ---- 2008 Global Marijuana March in Seattle. May 3. Sister VixXxen of the Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence. Youtube link. ---- Hempfest. August 16-17 2008: *Photo gallery: http://hempfest.org/gallery2/main.php?g2_itemId=14520 2007 Return to top. Seattle Hempfest 2007: 2002 Return to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 17-18, 2002: *Press: Seattle Times article: "Around 75,000 people" *Press: Seattle Post-Intelligencer: "An estimated 80,000 people" *CannabisCulture.com report with photos: "150,000 marijuana-lovers" 2001 Return to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 18-19, 2001: *NORML report. "A total crowd estimated at 150,000." Also, Woody Harrelson was a surprise speaker. NORML reported: ::Harrelson, who took the main stage to speak at 4:20 pm on Sunday to chants from the crowd of "Woody, Woody," began by acknowledging the cultural significance of the time. "It's now officially 4:20," he said. "If you folks need to do something now, just go ahead." He added, "I recently decided to stop smoking." When the groans from the crowd subsided, he finished by adding, "but I thought more about it and decided I didn't want to be a quitter!" Harrelson, who has long advocated the use of industrial hemp, more recently has broadened his goals to include an end to marijuana prohibition altogether. *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMsTyKveBv8 - Description: "Chris Conrad and Vivian McPeak speak over scenes from 2001 Hempfest, as 150,000 happy souls gathered over two days to celebrate the Cannabis Hemp culture. Then Woody Harrelson, actor and activist, appears for 4:20. Woody attained HempsterHood in 1996 after being arrested for planting industrial hemp seeds in Kentucky. He was defended at trial by former KY Gov. Louie Nunn®." *Report, photo: http://www.cannabisculture.ca/v2/articles/2451.html 2000 Return to top. MMM. May 2000: *Photos: http://www.hempfest.org/gallery2/main.php?g2_itemId=17195 Seattle Hempfest. August 20, 2000: *Photos: http://www.hempfest.org/gallery2/main.php?g2_itemId=13117 *Preview: http://norml.org/index.cfm?Group_ID=4186 *Preview: http://www.cannabisculture.com/v2/articles/1645.html *Report: http://www.cannabisculture.com/v2/articles/1730.html 1999 Return to top. MMM. May 1, 1999: *Over the day 4000 people marched and/or rallied: **Report: http://cannabisnews.com/news/1/thread1294.shtml *Video: http://www.crrh.org/hemptv/misc_smmm.html *Preview and scheduled speakers: http://hempfest.org/1999/mmm.shtml *Preview (plain text): http://www.hempfest.org/1999/mmj.txt *Poster/flyer/banner: http://www.hempfest.org/1999/mmmflyer.pdf Seattle Hempfest. August 22, 1999: *Link: http://hempfest.org/1999/main.shtml *Lineup: http://hempfest.org/1999/lineup.shtml *Photos: http://www.hempfest.org/gallery2/main.php?g2_itemId=12758 1998 Return to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 23, 1998: *Link: http://www.hempfest.org/1998/main.shtml *Lineup: http://www.hempfest.org/1998/lineup.shtml *Associated Press article: "The Seattle Police Department estimated 35,000 people attended the event". 1997 Return to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 24, 1997: *Link: http://www.hempfest.org/1997 1994 Return to top. Seattle Hempfest. August 14, 1994: *Photos, graphics: http://www.hempfest.org/gallery2/main.php?g2_itemId=15160 More event graphics Return to top. File:Seattle Hempfest.jpg File:Seattle Hempfest 2.jpg File:Seattle Hempfest 4.gif File:Seattle Hempfest 3.gif File:Seattle Hempfest 5.gif File:Seattle 1999 Hempfest 2.jpg|1999 Seattle Hempfest File:Seattle 1999 Hempfest.jpg|1999 Seattle Hempfest File:Seattle 1999 MMM.gif|1999 Million Marijuana March File:Seattle 1998 Hempfest.gif|1998 Seattle Hempfest File:Seattle 1997 Hempfest fashion show.jpg|1997 Seattle Hempfest fashion show File:Seattle 1997 Hempfest.gif|1997 Seattle Hempfest File:Seattle 1995 Hempfest.gif|1995 Seattle Hempfest File:Seattle 1994 Hempfest.gif|1994 Seattle Hempfest File:Seattle 1994 Hempfest 2.jpg|1994 Seattle Hempfest File:Seattle 1994 Hempfest 3.jpg|1994 Seattle Hempfest File:Seattle 1992 Hempfest.gif|1992 Seattle Hempfest File:Seattle 1991 Hemp Expo.gif|1991 Washington Hemp Expo More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Cities Category:City pages with embedded videos Category:Seattle, Washington, USA